Advances in electronics have resulted in a trend of thin, flat display devices, including those using liquid crystal display (LCD) devices. LCD components are generally very fragile. The LCDs can be broken when a certain level of external impact is applied to the display. Additionally, devices featuring LCD and other types of display technology can suffer from a ripple effect when pressure is applied to the display, for example in a touch-based LCD device. It would be particularly desirable to provide an LCD device that exhibited a reduced ripple effect when pressure is applied to the display. Accordingly, there remains a continuing need in the art for display devices having improved impact properties, and in particular having a reduced ripple effect.